


Kiss the hurt away

by Savanna03



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Abuse, Dick needs a hug, Gen, Good Joker, Harley is insane, Hurt, Joker is insane, Just read, Panic Attacks, Some Fluff, Writing Prompt Wednesday, bad at tags, bad batman, good Harley quinn, just for fun, okay joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savanna03/pseuds/Savanna03
Summary: Based on the writing prompt* the Villians kids nap the hero's sidekick to learn the Hero had been badly abusing the sidekick*Dick, went by many names. Robin, Batboy, Richard, but at the end of the day he was just a 12-year-old boy. A 12-year-old boy stuck in a bad spot and seeing no way to get out.Well that is until he finds help in the most unlikely of people





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun

`

Robin, Dick, Richard, Batboy, went by many names.

Even so, no matter what name he was under one of the most awkward moments in his young life was bringing concealer, coverup, and foundation up to the old woman running the store. He saw the look she gave him. After all, to her, he was just a teenage boy buying makeup. She sometimes would even mumble things under her breath like * kids these days, the boy's dad should beat this out of him before it gets out of hand, faggets popping up more and more these days*

  
The look she gave him where unpleasant and the things she would say where hurtful but he would much rather deal with the old woman's looks and her words rather than the looks and things that would be said if he did not hide his little secret.  
It was better for everyone, himself and Bruce if he just pretended.

Pretended that walking did not hurt.

  
Pretended that his ribs did not ache

  
Pretended that he was not coughing up blood more and more often.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alfred, the ever-present butler, the caring man, the second father to Bruce. Was no longer present, no longer offering care, no longer there to help Bruce.

  
Alfred had been out of the house. On some shopping trip to pick up food or something along those lines. Alfred was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Dick understood that ...Bruce, on the other hand, did not.

  
The Penguin on the run from the cops gave little care about what or who was on the road. Alfred passed quickly. The human body stood little chance to a car going over 100MPH.

  
The accident left Dick heartbroken, to him Alfred was a grandfather, something he never had with his parents. An old man that told him stories and cooked some of the best sweets.

  
Even so, something broken can be fixed, it will never be perfect again but it can be fixed.

  
Bruce, on the other hand, was shattered. Alfred was like a father to him, the man that raised him and cared for him. Bruce was convinced his death was not just a random incident he was convinced it was a direct strike at Batman. That someone knew he was Batman.  
This theory sent Bruce on a down words spiral. He took to drinking more so than ever before.

  
When Alfred was present it was not uncommon for Bruce to have a glass of wine or a shot of rum or whiskey, But without Alphard there to give helpful reminders ...Bruce did not know when to stop.

  
Dick could still remember the first time Bruce had struck him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Bruce was pacing around the room, a half-empty bottle of something in his hand. Another empty bottle lying forgotten on the floor.  
Dick himself was sitting curled up in one of the sitting rooms chairs, book in hand as he tried to read. But in reality was keeping an eye on Bruce, making sure he did not hurt himself.

  
He knew Bruce was still grieving, even so, it was no excuse to give himself alcohol poisoning, and it was very clear that Bruce was well past drunk at this point.

  
Robin set the book to his side and got up to take the bottle and hopefully move Burce into his room where he could sleep the alcohol out of his system. As he got closer he could finally hear what Bruce was mumbling under his breath.

  
“ They must know, someone must have told them, but who...who who who who who, no one knows but….”

  
Dick, always ever so fast and flexible was not expecting it and did not get out of the way in time as Bruces turned full force and smacked Dick in the face. Making him fall to the floor and the air to be knocked out of his lungs. Bruce even in a drunken state was still Batman, he was on Dick in a moment his hands gripping onto dicks neck. Holding him to the floor. Pressing down just hard enough that he still able to breathe, just threw deep shorts breaths that came out as wheezes.

  
“ WHO DID YOU TELL! YOU MUST HAVE TOLD SOMEONE, HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU” Burce yelled as he leaned over Dick. He could smell the alcohol on Bruises breath

.  
“ I- I di-did “ he tried to get out the words but the presser around his neck was only getting tighter and tighter and black spots were starting to appear in his vision. He started to struggle more to get out from Bruce's grasp fearing the worst. Just as the spots start to cover everything Bruce let go. “ as useless as ever ...I should have left you crying over your parent's dead body. “ Bruce said moving to his feet, he then turned and walked away. Not before sending a sharp kick into Dicks side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

  
Things did not get better after that. If anything they got worse. Bruce was almost always drunk, and when he was not drunk he was out as batman. Not that Dick was very welcome to come with him as Robin anymore. Not that he wanted to anyway.

  
Dick tried to make himself scarce as possible when at home. Either hiding in his room or going out as robin him self…..but when he did run into Bruce...well that was the reason why he ran out of concealer so often.

  
He picked the nights he went as robin carefully. He did not want to run in the batman well he was out. Even with that risk he still could not help himself from going out to help.

  
He was no longer 10, he was 12 ( not that much of a different but still, 2 years of Robin meant something) years old and he knew what fights he could and could not win alone.

  
For an instant, when he saw the Joker and Harly Quin robbing the story he was at just that morning, he knew for a fact that he could not beat them both. He hated to admit it but he was quite happy that if they had to rob someone, at least it was the rude old lady. He was(this ones) ready to turn around and walk the other way ...well at least he was up till the point that he just happened to step on the tail of a sleep street cat. The animals let out a loud MEW!!!!!!!! Alerting everyone within the block that he was there…..including the joker and Harley Quin.

  
“ Want to go see what the kitty cat was yelling about Har” Joker voice could be heard over the now quite of the night.  
“ Sure thing Mister J,” Hearly said in her ever-present -sing-song voice. As she skipped over the ally way. Robin looked around quickly for some way out.

  
Out of all the alleyways to jump in to from the roof why did he pick this one. No way back, no way up, only one way out. And Harley Quinn happens to be coming that way.

  
Not that Robin would ever admit it, after all, you should never tell your weaknesses, Robin had been much more prone to panic attacks since..it started. His mind was racing but moving too slow, his breath was coming out to fast and not enough breath was coming in. He was pretty sure a few tears were falling from his eyes. He was alone, no batman to help him, batman no longer meant to help, in his mind, Batman was no hero, in his mind batman was the biggest villain.

So as a villain, ( But to him less so than Bruce) walked closer and closer all he could be back up knowing firm in his heart that no hero would come  
...

And he was right. This is not like some story where things work out in the end. Robin was in a corner his world spinning around him as his back hit a wall and he fell to his knees. Not for the first time in the last few months, he hoped to simply fall into the shadows and simply stop being.

Because at the end of the day, he was not Robin, the sidekick of batman hero of the people,

No, he was Dick, orphan, 12 years old, and child of abuse.  
~~~~~~~~

  
Harly Quin, well crazy was not fully gone. She had her moments where she was as insane as the joker and she had times where her mind was clear and stable.

Which is why, when she saw the small form of robin ( when she was in some of her more sane moment she always wonder how young he truly was) she did not yell for joker so they could once and for all kill batman's sidekick.

Robi- no the child looked younger and smaller than ever. Backed into a corner knee pulled to his chest and head resting on his knees. Eyes shut tight and a few tears seemed to be falling. It was in the moment that a more Dr. Quinn side of herself came out.

She realized that she was not dealing with an adult but a child ...a child she had never seen away from batman...but the bat was nowhere to be seen. If she thought about it, he had been out less and less as of late.

He was scared and Dr. Quin realized from her days as a doctor he was showing signs of a panic attack. Her voice came out surprisingly calm and she walked closer slowly,

“it's okay, shh, deep breaths count to 10 in your head,” she said as she squatted down to be level with the little boy.

It was then that she saw it. The tears were leaving streaks down his face washing away the makeup that covered a bruise on his face. Part of the bruises was hidden by his mask but the mark of fingers and palm could clearly be made out.

Granted well Robin was a sidekick and often got in fights it was clear the bruise was from a slap, not a hit, someone wanted to hurt him not to stop him or get away but to simply hurt someone that could not get away...and this made her angry, very angry.

Seeing the kid's breath start to get faster and faster she did what she thought best to do at that moment. Took a deep breath and sent a smoke bomb rolling at the kid, however, this particular smoke bomb let out no only smoke but asleep agent to. Herley took a step back and a minute or so later when the smoke cleared she stepped forwards and picked up the small body of the sleeping boy. As she looked closer she was able to see more, a lot more, badly covered bruce's littering the boy's body.

She had a few things to talk about Mister J about ...after all, he had never said no to her before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May or may not post another chapter.


	2. Wake up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um...so one year later....hello the few people that read this. 
> 
> So this was meant to be a one short but oh well here we are! This chapter is here because of that one person that said * no time like a world pandemic to update"

Harley Quinn became a doctor and a phycologist for a reason. It's not as if she woke up one day and was like yes, this is what I will do. Growing up she wanted to help people. Her childhood was not the best and the thought of being able to help others was always appalling. So she worked hard to get to where she was a short few years ago. Of course life was quite different now but that small voice in her head still wanted to help. Of course, this help was mainly felt when dealing with children. Like many other little girls she dreamed of having a family. Of course with Mister J...it was something that would probably never happen. But she still loved children.

She hurt people, she even killed. But never children. Children were the only pure things on this earth. So that's why she was currently walking out of an alley with a passed out 12 years old thrown over her shoulder. She would help him, the fact he was Robbin, Batman's sidekick be damned. He was first, and foremost a child. A hurt child at that and she would help, this was something she would fight mister J on. 

The man himself was currently pointing a gun at an old lady as he counted the money that he took from the shop. “ What-ca find there Harley'' He asked as his eyes flicked up to look at her with the child thrown over her shoulder. 

“ well Mister J,” she said in a sweet tone, showing she clearly wanted something” I found a little baby bat and it would seem that big bat has not been that good of a good guy as of late,” she said turned the passed out child's head to show the large bruising covering the right side of his face. 

The Joker seemed to think for a few moments humming and tapping his chin with the end of his gun. “ Of course you want to take him in don't you hun? Well, it will be up to you to take care of him, feed him, clean him, walk him, all the 9 yards. Also make sure he does not go running back to the bat” he said with a shrug having little care for what Harley did as long as did not affect him. 

Harley let out a little squeal of happiness and hugged the passed out boy to her chest. The Joker smiled at the still scared shitless old lady and waved a little good buy” thanks for the money you old hag, we will be going now” He then fired a gunshot that landed right next to the lady's head. The lady fell to her knees in fear and the Joker turned around with the money in hand” let's go Puddin, just got some money for you to get the kid some shit he needs to live.`` 

Harley, still quite happy over being able to take in the 12-year-old, simply smiled and leaned over to kiss the Joker on the cheek, “ Hun your such a good provider.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hideout they currently were staying in could be a lot worse. It was an abandoned house in the country that was not in the best shape but far from run down. There was power and water that was most likely still being paid from the account of the elder couple that used to live here and no one bothered to stop the payments. The house was somewhat furnished and as of right now, the house was home.

The joker pulled the car up to the house before turning to Harley “ I have some shit to handle with the goons and I imagine the baby bat would not be too happy to see me when he woke up, I'll be back later tomorrow” Joker explained that was about as nice as he would get. 

Harly gave him another small kiss and got out of the car. The kid is still in her arms and money that Mister J got for her in her back pocket. Harley knew that if she took off her makeup and changed her hair, and hid in the shadows, surprising no one recognized her when out in public. She often wants out to buy things with the general public or the goody two shoes being none the wiser of who she was. 

However she had no time to do such things right now. She had things to do. She walked into the run-down house and made her way to one of the rooms with a bed. She set the still passed out 12-year-old on it and a bit of dust flew up around him. She left him for only a moment to go into the kitchen to get a wet cloth and the first aid kit. When being shot at was a daily thing you learned to have a lot of first aid around. 

She came back into the room and set the things down right next to the bed. Her hand drifted up to the mask over the face of the child. She pulled the mask off and looked down at the child. He looked younger without the mask. He had soft features but he would grow to be a handsome man. She raised the cloth to wipe off makeup covering the boy's face. Ever wipe revealing more and more bruising. Once his face was uncovered she could see the real damage. A black eye and bruising in the shape of a hand. Also some random redness. Some of the bruising were fresh well other weeks old. Next she carefully pulled off the skin-tight shirt of his robin outfit. “ Shit” she mumbled to herself at what was found. 

Of course it will be filled with bruising and redness but that was the least of it. There was a puffy ness on one of his sides right over his ribs. Rubbing her hand over the bruising she could feel 3 cracked ribs. “ God damn it, he called us the bad guys” she wanted and got an ice pack and spent 15 minutes gently getting the puffiness down. She then got a wrap and wrapped it around him a few times making it tight but not to tight. There was a bit more bruising on his arms but nothing as bad as his ribs. She of course was not about to take off his pants. 

She let out a breath and sat down in an old chair in the corner of the room. She was feeling saner now then she has in a long time. Maybe it was because she was caring for someone? She had no idea and did not really care. At the moment she was just wondering what would happen when he woke. She stepped out of the room again and changed into normal clothes, washed off her Harley Quinn makeup and took her hair out of the pigtails, and brushed it out. She then went back into the room to wait for the other to wake up.

~~~~

Richard woke up feeling..warm? His last thought was of being out at night...then something happened but for the life of him, he could not remember. He let out a small sound of pain as he shifted slightly but..it was not as painful as he remembered it being. For the past few days ever since Bruces had kicked him in the ribs moving first thing in the morning always hurt so bad he did not want to move, but for some reason, they felt a bit better right now. Not healed but better.  
He heard something move to the left of him but he was so comfortable. He turned his head to the side and felt a ruff fabric rub along his cheek. Pillow of some sort..wait..he had his mask on last night...but now. He let out a shaky breath and kept his eyes closed. He raised his hand to his face and felt for his mask but found nothing. Panic ran through him and he let out a small gasp and moved to sit up. However the motion was stopped as he felt tight binding around his chest that made it uncomfortable to sit up. He moved to lay back down but his eyes blinked open. For a few moments the light was blinding from where it came in from the window. As his vision slowly came back to him the first thing he took note of was the dust floating in the air. The second thing was the woman sitting nearby watching him.

“ Good to see you're awake Darlin, “ Richard heard the woman say. He did not say anything and simply looked at her for a few moments. She looked like someone he knew but for some odd reason he could not figure out for the life of him why she looked familiar. 

Dick made it so he was leaning on the pillows somewhat sitting up but not too much as to hurt his healing ribs. “ Who are you...where am I..last thing I remember..” he trailed off  
He let out a small gasping sound, “ W-What happened? Harley Quinn...the Joker, who” he said and let breath started to come out a little bit faster the blackness starting to creep into his vision. The woman stood up and quickly came over to him, her hands moving to his shoulders'' Deep breaths little bird” she said “ Tell me one thing you can smell.” Robin tried to focus on her voice, not wanting to succumb to his panic again. He focused on his breathing and her words. 

In...out...in..out. “D-dust” he said after a moment. “ Good..good, now 2 things you can hear” Robin tried to listen, tried to breathe and listen “ Birds….wind,” he said and the blackness seemed to very slowly being creeping back” Good job doll, now 3 things you can see” Robin took a few more deep breaths” Walls...bed..you,” he said as his breath became even again. 

“ Now, Little Robin, I know what the big bad Bat has been doing to you, and don't worry nothing like that is going to happen to you here. You're not going back to him” Robin wanted to fight back. Call the lady crazy and say she had no control over his life..but he was tired of being an adult, he wanted to be a kid. To be taken care of and it seemed that this lady knew what she was talking about in terms of health. “ Now I don't want you to freak out an again but I have to tell you the truth so I can best take care of you...help you heal, I'm Harley Quinn”


End file.
